heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnotaurus (Jurassic World)
Carnotaurus ("meat-eating bull"), was one of the most bizarre yet dangerous meat-eating dinosaurs ever found. Its skull was short, with spiked armor on the top and a pair of knobby horns over its small eyes. The neck and shoulder blades were well developed, but the arms were incredibly short, with forearms so shrunken they were practically just wrists; not even Tyrannosaurus rex had such small arms. With its small skull, Carnotaurus might not have been able to attack big plant-eaters, but it was probably fast due to its long and powerfully built legs and could have easily chased down smaller, agile prey.1 In fact research as indicated that despite Carnotaurus’ small head, its jaws were able to open very widely apart from other theropod dinosaurs in order to catch prey. The horns of Carnotaurus look something like those of a bull - and like a bull, it may have used them in contests with others of its own species. In this way, two Carnotaurus could test each other's strength without either of them seriously injuring the other. Carnotaurus has become quite famous as a result of its starring role in the Disney animated film Dinosaur, however the animal depicted in the film are closer in size to Tyrannosaurus rex than the actual real Carnotaurus. Story Two Carnotaurus were recreated for the original Jurassic Park, but they were never transferred to Isla Nublar. It is unknown what happened to them after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island. Jurassic World Genetic material of Carnotaurus was, in 2014, used in the creation of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving Carnotaurus populations remaining on Isla Nublar, but will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. These clones looked a bit different from their real-life counterparts. They were slightly oversized, had a broader snout, had pronated wrists like all of InGen’s cloned theropods, claws on all four fingers rather than just three of the four of the originals, and the speed was reduced. The clones’ coloration was a subdued red with several black marks across its entire body. It first is shown that a Carnotaurus attacked Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb as the volcano exploded at the Gyrosphere 08. It peers close to the Gyrosphere and roars. Soon, a Sinoceratops starts fighting with the Carnotaurus during the eruption. After a short fight, the Sinoceratops runs off and the Carnotaurus returned to attacking the humans. It begins to charge the humans but the T. rex of Isla Nublar intercepted and pinned it down during the chaos, killing the Carnotaurus in the process. At least two Carnotaurus were captured by Eli Mills and brought to the Lockwood Manor and were freed along with the other dinosaurs by Maisie Lockwood. One of the Carnotaurus joins the T. rex of Isla Nublar in tearing apart and eating Eli Mills as he attempts to flee the manor with the Indominus rex DNA sample that is eventually destroyed during the attack. The T. rex then knocks over the Carnotaurus with her head and the Carnotaurus gets up and runs off. Role in the Crossover Carnotaurus are the arch-nemesis of the another one. Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Characters Category:Species Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hunters Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters